


Moving in Together

by viviegirl05



Category: The Flash
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Lewis Snart's A+ parenting- mentioned, M/M, a little feels, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviegirl05/pseuds/viviegirl05
Summary: Barry and Len are moving in together, but they're having a little problem. Len has multiple copies of everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moving In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845186) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



“Len, why the hell do you have three copies of _The Iliad_?” Barry asked, holding up said books for Len to see. “And why do you have four sets of the _Lord of the Rings_ books?”

“You can never have too much classic literature,” was Lens flippant reply.

“I agree that classic literature is great, but wouldn’t it be better to have the variety rather than multiple copies of the same books? It’s just a waste of space to have multiples!”

“You have two copies of _Star Wars_. I fail to see how that is any different than my having more than one copy of a book or two.”

“One of those movies is yours, Len.”

“Let’s agree to disagree.”

“Len!”

“Look, I don't really see the problem.”

“The problem is we’re moving in together Len! We need to get rid of duplicates of things for the sake of making use of the space! It’s not just you on your own, its two people, that means two times the amount of stuff in the same amount of space- we simply can’t keep everything! Besides, why on earth would we need three copies of _War and Peace_??”

“I like _War and Peace_ ,” Len said defensively, not meeting Barry’s eyes.

“But three copies Len? Would it be so bad to only have one?”

“Look,” Len sighed, “it’s hard for me to get rid of stuff because when I was a kid I didn’t really have much, and the stuff I had was easy for my dad to take away, so I guess I’m just in the habit of holding onto things…”

“Oh Len,” Barry cooed, dropping the books and striding over to his boyfriend to embrace him. Len wrapped his arms around him tightly, burying his face in Barry’s neck. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Barry rubbing Len’s back soothingly and gently rocking them back and forth.

“Len,” Barry said quietly, “I’m sorry. We don’t have to get rid of anything. We can just get more shelves and stuff to maximize space- we’ll make it work, I promise.” Len took a deep, shuddering breath, pulling back slightly to look in the love of his life’s eyes.

“No, I think I’m ready to let go of some of this stuff. You aren’t my dad. I trust you. I know you'll never hurt me.”

“Never. I will never, ever hurt you if I can help it. I promise.”

Len gave a small smile. “I know.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
